ultimatewrestlingfederationfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Jericho
Chris Jericho is a Canadian professional wrestler currently signed with the Ultimate Wrestling Federation and performing under the Revolution brand. He is the current UWF Champion in his first reign. UWF Career 'The Great Purge, Various Feuds (Nov 2017 - May 2018)' Before The Great Purge of 2017, Jericho defeated Adam Cole at Genesis in what would be NXT's final pay-per-view event. The winner of the match was promised a 'special opportunity'. On the November 6th edition of Revolution, the reward was revealed to be the 20th and final entry in the upcoming Aztec Warfare II for the UWF Championship. At Rebellion, Jericho eliminated 2 men in the Aztec Warfare match before himself being eliminated by Sheamus, who won the match and the UWF Championship with Jericho's elimination. On the December 27th edition of Revolution, Jericho lost a number one contenders match against Dolph Ziggler. Jericho was afterward attacked by Bobby Roode. The next week on The Highlight Reel, Roode explained that he was tired of Jericho receiving opportunities despite never winning a championship. That same night, EC3 announced their match for Judgement Day. On the January 11th edition of Revolution, Roode interrupted Jericho's match against Seth Rollins by playing Kurt Angle's entrance music, which distracted him for a Rollins victory. Later that night, Jericho attacked Roode with a codebreaker after Roode defeated Dolph Ziggler. The next week, Jericho once again attacked Roode after a 6-man tag match involving himself, Roode, and Mr. Kennedy. At Judgement Day, Roode defeated Jericho in what would end up being a de facto number one contenders match, as Roode would go on to unsuccessfully challenge for the UWF Championship the next month. On the February 14th edition of Revolution, Jericho demanded a rematch on The Highlight Reel. This call was answered by Dolph Ziggler, who blamed Jericho for his loss at Rebellion. Later that night EC3 announced their match for Insurrextion. The next week, Ziggler superkicked Jericho after his win over The Miz. On the go-home show, Ziggler attempted yet another post-match assault, which was reversed into the Walls of Jericho. Their match at Insurrextion ended in a countout victory for Jericho. After the match, Ziggler attacked Jericho with a steel chair. On the March 22nd edition of Revolution, Jericho called out Ziggler for revenge for the post-match assault. EC3 came out and announced an I Quit match between Jericho and Ziggler at WrestleMania. On the March 29th edition of Revolution, Jericho was distracted by Ziggler on commentary, leading to his defeat at the hands on Monty Brown. On the go-home show, Jericho took part in the roster-wide brawl, taking out Ziggler and simultaneously saving former rival Sheamus from a beatdown. At WrestleMania, Jericho defeated Ziggler, retiring him from active competition in the process. On the April 25th edition of Revolution, EC3 and Maxine announced a Money In The Bank match for Backlash, announcing the participants to be Jericho, Sheamus, Seth Rollins, Jimmy Jacobs, Marty Scurll, and a sixth participant, who was later revealed to be Bubba Ray Dudley. On the May 9th edition of Revolution, Bray Wyatt attacked Sheamus, injuring him indefinitely, and was announced as his replacement in the match. At Backlash, Jacobs won the match and the briefcase. 'UWF Champion (June 2018 - Present)' Prior to the June 6th episode of Revolution, EC3 announced the King of the Ring tournament, to be held throughout the month. Jericho was left out, due to EC3's disappointment in his lackluster performance when given opportunities. During UWF Champion Cesaro's celebration, having just defeated all the other champions at Backlash, Jericho attacked him, turning heel for the first time in years. On the July 5th episode of Revolution, Jericho caused a distraction which led to Cesaro losing to The Brian Kendrick in an upset. On the July 12th edition of Revolution, Jericho intentionally threw a tag team match while partnering with Cesaro, causing him to lose once again. At King of the Ring, Jericho defeated Cesaro to win the UWF Championship for the first time. During Jericho's championship celebration on the July 26th edition of Revolution, King of the Ring winner Vinny Marseglia interrupted, slightly damaging the title with his axe. Later that night, Jericho vs. Marseglia at SummerSlam was officially confirmed. The next week, Marseglia came out from under the ring after Jericho's loss to Larry Sweeney. On the August 8th episode of Revolution, Jericho attacked Marseglia during his Television Championship match against Tyler Bate. While Marseglia kicked out after a Codebreaker from Jericho, Bate finished him off with a Tyler Driver '97 to win the title from Marseglia, ending his 157 day reign as champion, which remains the longest title reign of any kind. Accomplishments Championships: *UWF Championship, 1 time Record (As of August 1st) *First run (Nov. 6th, 2018 - Present): 12-14